With the increase of gambling at gaming venues has come increased competition between gaming venues to obtain a larger share of the total gambling spend. Gaming venue operators have therefore continuously looked for new variations and types of games in order to attract both new and return customers to their venues.
When making purchase decisions, gaming venue operators may therefore look for gaming machines with new functionality. However, the requirement for new functionality may need to be balanced by a requirement for the gaming machines to be readily understandable. In addition, players of gaming machines may be influenced in their decision as to which games to play by the functionality provided by the gaming machine, including the type of game provided by the gaming machine, the way that the gaming machine presents the game, and other features provided by the gaming machine.